


Harry’s Trauma

by RicePips



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Games, Hide and Seek, Janeway and Chakotay have naughty fun, Tom Paris sets up some fun, Traumatic games, Vintage Buzz Lightyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePips/pseuds/RicePips
Summary: Harry will never think of the game “Hide and Seek” in the same way ever again!I do not own these characters.





	Harry’s Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and make no money from this. 
> 
> Let’s just take a moment to think to ourselves, “Poor Harry!”

Harry's Trauma

Tom decides to spice up life on Voyager with a series of games for the crew to take part in. He suggests it during a particularly arduous staff meeting, once Tuvok finally stops yapping on about security or some other such nonsense. They are in a quiet area of space and the whole crew are bored. There’s only so many times you can run a diagnostic.  
   
Interestingly, the Captain agrees with his ideas and quickly quietens Tuvok’s concerns. She says it will lighten the mood and improve morale. 

Tom literally beams with barely contained giddiness. 

His first game suggestion is, “The floor is lava.”

Quite simple in rules, basically at any point anyone can address another person, tell them the floor is lava and that person has 5 seconds to get their whole body off the ground. Everyone (except Tuvok) joins in and much hilarity ensues. 

Tom actually has to lie down after approaching Chakotay, whispering the words, and watching as the great bulk of a man dances about frantically looking for somewhere high, before launching himself onto the top of Neelix’s work surface, knocking over a large pot of Leola root stew in the process. 

Harry plays dirty on the bridge and the whole bridge crew fall about in hysterics as Harry addresses Tom with the words and watches as he frantically clambers onto his own workstation, the controls beeping furiously at him in protest. 

Chakotay manages to catch out B'Elanna, addressing her during a routine engineering meeting.  
B'Elanna is forced to leap up onto the railings surrounding the warp core whilst the rest of her team howl with laughter. 

The Captain, however, pulls the best one yet, at the end of the senior staff meeting, she addresses them all with the words and laughs hysterically as everyone, (except Tuvok), dance about, eyes wild, shrieking until they all find a space.   
Chakotay is stood on her chair. B'Elanna is on the table, Harry is dangling from a service hatch above his head and Tom is curled onto the surface of the replicator. 

The game continues in a similar fashion. Tom hears Chakotay caught the Captain out, forcing her to admit defeat when she failed to find a space off the ground in the allocated 5 seconds. He hears, she launched herself into a Jeffries Tube and gave the 2 crewman working there the fright of their lives. 

Even the Doctor takes part. He launches himself onto a Biobed, hypospray in hand when Kes whispers the words to him. He huffs afterwards that lava really would not affect him but secretly he enjoys being part of the game. 

Tom decides to introduce a new game. Hide and Seek. This time the Captain and Chakotay decide not to take part, explaining they are running behind on some essential reports. The Captain, however, makes Tuvok take part, ordering it a good way for him to bond with the crew. She also stipulates that the crew must not use tricorders to hunt others down, and for the duration of the game, internal sensors will be offline, so nobody can cheat. She looks pointedly at Tom at that point. 

She then adds a final clause. No hiding on deck 13. She reasons that there is too much technical equipment on that deck that could cause injury. 

Tom sets aside a time for everyone to take part. He puts himself as chief seeker and the rest of the crew spread out to hide. 

Harry thinks he has the perfect place. He squashes himself inside a service hatch right above the emergency control room on deck 13. He reasons that the hatch is technically on deck 12 and therefore he’s not breaking any rules. He smiles to himself, he thinks he’s been spending too much time with Tom if he can so blatantly bend the rules. He settles down for a long wait. 

He’s busy humming a song to himself, when he hears the doors to the emergency control room open and voices float upwards. There’s no mistaking the throaty voice of the Captain and the softer tone of Commander Chakotay. He holds himself dead still, straining to hear. 

“In here, they’ll not find us,” Janeway says. 

They must have decided to take part after all? But, she said no hiding on that deck?

“A clever ploy, Kathryn, banning them from this deck!” Chakotay chuckles.  
   
“Well, I fancied a bit of adventure. We’ve exhausted everywhere else!” Janeway’s response is filled with humour. 

In his hiding place, Harry frowns. 

“Know what I fancy?” Chakotay murmurs. 

Janeway’s throaty laugh floats up to Harry’s ears. “A little game of Hide and Seek?”

“I know what I intend to hide and where,” Chakotay suggestively replies. 

Harry’s eyes boggle in his head. 

“Oh, yes…” Janeway practically growls. “I intend to hide it well!”

Harry wonders whether he should risk a look or maybe make his presence known. He has a feeling he’s parry to something more than ship reports. He’s about to lean towards the hatch opening, when the sound of lips meeting assaults his ears, followed by groans and moans. 

Harry slumps back stunned. He hears his captain groan the name of her first officer and the sound of clothing being tugged and pulled.   
He squeezes his eyes shut (though his inner thoughts reason that is not going to help) and curls up into a ball. 

He hears a growl, followed by a saucy laugh, which quickly turns into a definitely aroused moan. He sticks his fingers in his ears, but it doesn’t stop him hearing Janeway make a very intimate command.  

He tries to take his mind off what is happening right below him. His mind offers the suggestion it’s like hearing your parents have sex and feels nausea bubble in his stomach. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh bleeds into his ears and he stuffs his fingers in harder, wincing at the discomfort. 

He starts trying to think of other things. Nice things. The sea. Music. Ice cream. Sex….argh!

He starts running through all the technical details of Voyager, speed, weight, area…..size, Chakotay’s size, which is obviously pretty good considering Janeway’s appreciative words that continue to assault poor Harry. 

He thinks of home, his family, his mum, his mum having sex….argh!

Another growl enters the hatch and Harry swallows an anguished cry as he hears his captain whimper with undiluted pleasure. 

He’s horrified to find himself being ever so slightly turned on. He curses Tom Paris and pulls his arms up over his head. 

How long can this torture go on for?

He has to concede in the treacherous depths of his brain, that Chakotay has some serious stamina, he’s literally going hard at it down there….he makes a silent plea to any deity listening to make it end quickly. 

The rhythmic thumping and frantic groans reach a crescendo and Harry finds himself disappearing inside himself where he is safe and he can’t be harmed by the trauma he is enduring. He’s 8 again, hiding under the covers of his vintage Buzz Lightyear bedding in the hope that the monsters in his wardrobe won’t get him. 

Even the sound of his command team coming apart below him can’t hurt him now. No, he’s safe here inside his head. Safe. 

Harry loses track of time. He doesn’t hear his commanding officers laughing softly as they gather to their clothes. He doesn’t hear them leave. He lays there in the silence of his head. 

The next thing he knows is a hand on his arm, he leaps away in fright and sees the shocked look on Tom Paris’ face. 

“Hey, you won, Harry!” Tom says. 

“Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” Harry cries. 

“Dude! You won! What’s wrong?” Tom asks, concern flooding his features. 

“Keep your tokens! I don’t want them!” Harry cries, scrambling out of the hatch. “I don’t want to ever remember this game! Ever! Never speak of it again!”

Tom watches his friend leave. There could only be one thing that would send his friend into such a frenzy. He grins and calls out,

“OK, who did you hear having sex?”


End file.
